Changes
by Georgia Doe
Summary: Ed does something drastic, and everyone can't help but notice the new Fullmetal, especially Roy. Hey, who says change is a bad thing? EdXRoy, Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This was the product of too much soda too late at night, and the combined imaginations of myself and one of my other perverse, anime-loving, certifiably insane friends. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Though I am cruelly manipulating the characters to do my bidding, I also do not own any of them. Sigh…

"So Ed, it's today?" lt. Hawkeye asked nervously. Edward nodded.

"I'm leaving in an hour," he replied, staring at the floor. "Riza, I'm… I'm scared. I'm really scared, I want to do it, I need to do it, but what will Al and everyone else think?"

"Ed, this means a lot to you, it's natural, lots of people do it. You'll be fine, and as for Al, he's your brother. He'll always love you, no matter what happens. Here, I'll go with you, I get off in a few minutes," she said reassuringly, "to help give you support, I think what you're doing is great, as long as you're sure."

Ed nodded, at least Riza would be there with him. He felt a bit better; she was always treating him like a younger brother, or perhaps something else along those lines. "Did you, get them for me?"

"Yes, I'm picking up your new uniforms right after it's over, I used your old measurements with the proper adjustments."

"Thanks a lot Riza."

Ed walked down the hall, contemplating everything. He wanted to do this, once he had started thinking about it, it had made perfect sense. His fevered hate of colonel Mustang's perverse ways, his utter loathing of his father, and the enormous influence his dear mother had played in his life all factored into the equation. Not to mention his never reaching puberty, but that was a whole different note on the subject.

The dimmed reddish gold light played across his face from a window, it was getting late. The rest of the hour, Ed simply wandered around, mauling over the hundreds of thoughts and emotions running through his mind. It was warm, and Ed was getting a drink of juice when Riza finally approached him.

"I adjusted the records, and got your new uniforms, we can take care of the rest later. It's time to go Ed," she said gently, grasping his hand and leading him to the door. Leading him to a whole new life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Now breathe in, it will only take a minute or two," said a doctor, Ed couldn't really describe him. His entire face was covered in those masks they always wear, as though fearing that breathing in the same air you are might kill them. Ed's vision blurred, he couldn't focus as the fumes entered him and fogged over his mind. And Ed felt sleep grasping hold of him, like a warm blanket, soothing his mind. And, as soon as it had started, it stopped, and the world had turned black.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ed? Ed, can you hear me?" a voice came through the darkness. Who's was it? Ed knew it, but his head was too cloudy to recognize it. Ed tried to open his eyes, he was so tired… but the person, whoever it was, sounded nervous. Wonder why? He thought dully as he slowly opened his eyes, sitting up. The light was blinding, he had to blink about 500 times before it no longer burned his eyes. Ed looked around, the person who had been talking to him it turned out was, none other than first lt. Hawkeye. "Finally awake?" she smiled, "I was getting worried." That of course was a rhetorical question, but it was kind nonetheless.

"Yeah, augh, I can't think strait," he moaned, in a strangely high pitched voice, "hell, I can't think at all."

"Don't worry, it's just the after effects of the anesthetic," she replied softly, "it looks like the operation was a success, you are now officially Ms. Edward Elric."

A/N: Yes, the first chapter is short, but mine often are. I suppose you could label this as a crack fic, or perhaps not, you decide for yourself. I, on the other hand, know my life is in order by all means, as I have just gotten a new hat that I love. But, unfortunately enough, cannot find it, damn… please review and tell me what you think, I love everyone who reviews my stories. I'll update in a week or two, good night!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow. That got a lot of reviews. Surprisingly enough, the majority weren't hate mail! I'm so happy! Anyhow, this was quite a quick update, I'm simply typing whatever I can think of. Utterly no idea where I'm taking this, so give me some time! I just woke up one morning with a sugar hangover and looked up and this story was here. I was awestruck. So I typed more! Well, here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

"Here Ed," Riza handed him a military uniform. "It looks about right for your, er, changes."

"Thanks Riza," Ed replied. He took the fabric gingerly, holding it up to see. It was your standard military dark blue uniform, with a long skirt as the bottom.

"I didn't know whether you wanted the pants or skirts, so I got some of both long skirts and pants. Short skirts didn't really seem to suit you." Riza said, pulling out a uniform with pants, "You can see which you like better and take the others back later."

"Wait, Riza, the chest area is too wide," he suddenly said in confusion, before looking down at his own chest. "Oh. Never mind."

"Yeah, forgot about those eh? We seriously need to get you a bra, they're at least as big as mine," Riza laughed, as Ed blushed.

"They're not that big!"

"Oh yes they are."

"Riza, please, I just want to go home and go to bed, I'm so tired," Ed groaned, getting up. Riza smiled, picking everything up and helping Ed to the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning, Ed got up much earlier than he usually did, Al hadn't seen him since he, well, became her. She looked at himself in the mirror. "God, they are bigger than Hawkeye's," she gaped. Shrugging it off, she pulled on one of the uniforms with a skirt, tied hes hair in a quick ponytail, and left for the door. Riza had agreed to meet her half way, and, sure enough, there she was, waiting patiently for Ed.

"Riza," Ed said running up, "Whenever I walk, they keep jiggling, how do you put up with it?"

"What?" Riza looked down, "Oh, crap, you still need that bra, here, I'll run back to my dorm room during lunch and get you one of mine, it should last you until the weekend. Then we can go buy one of your own, but you'll just have to put up with it for now."

"Okay," Ed reluctantly agreed, this whole being a girl thing was more complicated than it looked.

"Come on," Riza smiled, walking with Ed to Roy's office. Everyone else was already there working, so Riza gestured for Ed to wait outside, and stepped in. "Ahem," she cleared her throat noisily. No one looked up, they were all immersed in work. "Ahem," she tried again, somewhat more forcibly. Havoc picked up a cough drop and held it out to her, his eyes still skimming the page he was reading. "That's it, everyone look over here," she yelled, pulling out one of her guns and firing the ceiling. Everyone looked up this time, as Riza was lightly showered in debris. She wiped it off casually, as though she had not, in fact, just fired a gun.

"Now that I have your attention, I have an important announcement," Riza said in a clear, loud voice.

"That we need more repairs?" Havoc asked, looking at the large hole in the ceiling. Riza pulled out her pistol again, firing it just an inch or two above his head.

"Anyone else want to make any smart comments?" she asked. There was a feverish shaking of heads, and she continued. "Well, Edward has decided that he can't except life how he was, and so, went through an important procedure yesterday, in order to make himself more comfortable," she said, "So, with out further ado, here's the new Ed." She swung open the door, and Ed walked in cautiously.

No one moved. No one even breathed. Havoc dropped his cigarette. Hughes dropped his new picture of Elisia. And Roy dropped his jaw. "Uh, hi?" Ed said sheepishly, taking a few steps in.

"Wow," Havoc broke the silence, "Ed's a chick!"

"Look at those knockers," Roy thought in amazement. Unfortunately enough, he though this out loud.

"Roy," Riza growled angrily, "shut up! And as for the rest of you, please just treat Ed the same as you would any other day, I'll be helping Ed out." They all knew this meant 'Mess with Ed, mess with me,' and Riza can be scary as hell when pissed off. So they all got back to work, sneaking looks in amazement at Ed every so often.

"Too bad they couldn't get you height extension surgery too," Roy commented, "I hear they can add on another foot or so."

"Who the hell are you saying needs height extension surgery because she's so tiny you can barely see?" Ed burst out, she may no longer be a guy, but she was sure as hell she was still not going to take any crap from, Roy. She jumped up; she wanted to hit Roy really badly. But when you are a woman with large breasts and no bra, jumping up and down a lot is not recommended. Everyone in the office, other than Hawkeye of course, stared as Ed's boobs bounced up and down, why couldn't Riza not wear bras to work too?

"What're you all staring at?" asked Riza as she looked up from her work. Ed had jumped down in embarrassment, but as I noted before, jumping is not to be done whether up or down, when not wearing a bra. "Animals!" she yelled at all of the men in the office, they all looked overto see her loading both of her guns as quickly as the ammo would allow.

"Run!" Roy yelled out, pulling open the window. It was two stories up, but a broken wrist or ankle or two was better than facing Hawkeye with her guns when she was pissed. Havoc, and in several more seconds everyone else, jumped out the window in hopes of escaping death. Riza ran to the window when she was finished, shooting at them all several times before giving up.

"It's not worth it," she sighed, before walking to Roy's desk. "Lets see, how's Roy doing in his work?" None was done yet, this was pathetic. He was just asking for a bullet in the head. Riza slid open one of the doors in his desk, all papers there. But she spotted something under it, grabbing something shiny out from under the stack of reports (all unfinished). A magazine called 'Hooters,' sporting a girl with a rather large chest area in an extremely thin tea shirt lying in the snow on the cover. Ed walked over to see what Riza had.

"Men can be such pigs," Riza sighed, taking out a large red paint pen. "If she was really wearing such a thin shirt in the snow she'd get sick, and might die of hypothermia." Riza began flipping through the booklet, x-ing out all the inappropriate pictures and writing such slogans as 'Respect me!' and 'It really is better to wait for sex until you have someone you really love.'

Ed nodded in agreement, and pulled out a black marker to help. When they had finished, Riza gently replaced the magazine where it had been before and shut the drawer. "That'll be a nice surprise for Mustang," Ed laughed, looking up to Riza as they walked to the door.

"Yeah, I always go through his desk every so often to look out for those," Riza agreed, "Now Ed, come to my dorm with me. You need a bra, even if it's one that doesn't fit right." Ed nodded, her face flushing red.

Riza's dorm room was highly decorated, and smelled of lavender. Ed stared in amazement, it was so feminine and nice, even though it was in the military. There were chairs with velvet seats, and soft cushy pillows everywhere. She had even painted the walls and put up posters and pictures. Black Hayate ran up, yipping excitedly as Ed and Riza came in. "Ed, give Hayate a treat, will you?" Riza asked, gesturing to a box of dog treats, as she walked to her dresser.

Ed smiled, taking the box and pulling out a dog treat, they were shaped like little bones. She teased Hayate, keeping it just out of reach for a while, but then finally gave it over. Ed patted his head, Riza was lucky to have such a nice dog, Ed had never had any pets. "I think he really likes you," Riza said, walking over. She had a large black lacy bra, covered in frills that any man would beg to see her in. "Here, try this on, I'll help you out with it," Riza smiled. Ed hesitated, that's what a bra looked like?

"We're both girls here, it's okay," Riza laughed, helping Ed pull off his military coat, and undershirt. "Okay, put this on, I'll hook up the back," Riza said, handing Ed the bra.

"Wait, how do I put it on?"

"Just put it right below your boobs and they fit in the cups," Riza replied, as Ed pulled it up as directed. She was blushing a magenta color, this was so embarrassing. "There, it's on," Riza smiled, as the last hook went in on the back. Ed stood up, walking over to a full-length mirror on the wall.

"Riza," she blushed, "They're kind of sticking out the top."

"I told you my bras might be too small," Riza laughed, "I'll help you get some of your own this weekend, the rest of the week is booked for me. Just don't make any sudden movements, like that jump earlier, or the same thing will happen as before." Ed nodded, thinking of the incident that morning. "Go get your shirt on Ed," Riza ordered, "Lets go to lunch."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Ed walked they still jiggled, but not nearly as much as before. Ed looked up from his plate, "Riza, you're a life saver."

"You really think so?" She replied, "It's just nice not be the only girl in the office now. You wouldn't believe the earfuls of pick up lines you get if you're a girl in the military."

"Really? I never really noticed, other than Roy every so often," Ed pondered, taking another bite from his sandwich.

"Oh yeah, the worst womanizer of all is Roy by far," Riza grumbled, he always made her mad. "That's why I go crazy around him sometimes and bring out the guns, he's such an average man."

"But you never really shoot him do you?" Ed asked.

"No," she smiled reassuringly, "only once. Back when I first started, he was always hitting on me, and we went out once, but then I found his stash of dirty magazines. I got him in the foot, said it went off on accident." Ed laughed, they both did.

"But you might get some of that from him soon," Riza sighed, "once the shock of it is gone."

"What?" Ed couldn't believe it, "No way, he's always calling me short, and pissing me off."

Riza smirked, "They always make fun of the ones they like. That's men for you, I have no idea how we manage to fall for them."

Ed finished his lunch, and followed Riza back to the office. Roy, Havoc, and Hughes had returned, and were sitting around pretending to work. "And they're like locusts," Riza whispered to Ed, "You can never get rid of them."

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Riza, I haven't really told Al yet," Ed said nervously, "will you, help me?"

"Sure," Riza replied, "I'll come with."

Ed felt a bit better as he walked back to his dorm room.

A/N Yeah, no idea what I'm doing with this, so I'll just try to update later. All reviews are welcome and appreciated, even flames, though those are not so much appreciated as hated. This chapter was quite long, I demand chocolate for it! And at least 5 reviews for an update.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N At last I update. I needed a break from writing, but now I'm back and ready to type! At least somewhat. Thanks for the chocolate ice cream, me loves it! Yes, I am a yaoi fan personally, but I'm not quite sure this counts. Or does it? Anyhow, I found my hat, I'm so happy! This chapter isn't my best work, but it's good, so read. Lastly, I just saw a movie last night, 'Babette's Feast,' and I loved it! Seriously, that's one of my favorite movies now. Well, on with the fic I was too lazy to type until now!

Disclaimer: Own them, no. Manipulate them for my own deranged purposes, yes!

"Alphonse, are you there?" Riza asked, swinging open the door to Ed's dorm room. Alphonse was watching the rain splatter on the only grimy window in the room.

"Miss Hawkeye? Why are you here, where's brother?" Alphonse got up fearfully, "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning, is brother alright?"

"Let me explain Alphonse, don't be afraid, Ed's fine. He's just embarrassed, he made a big decision and needs your support," Riza said gently, hiding Ed from view, "Ed, show your brother yourself." She stepped aside, pushing Ed forward lightly.

"Hey, brother," Ed stuttered nervously, "Guess this is a big surprise eh?" Al was speechless for only a moment.

"Ed, you're, you're a girl," he gasped, looking Ed up and down.

"Yeah, guess so," Ed replied, she didn't feel as tense finally telling Al. She walked in, sitting down on her bed. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all br- sister," Alphonse replied, "Why didn't you tell me though?"

"I was embarrassed, you would be too," Ed said, "So is it okay with you?"

"Yes," Alphonse said, "As long as you're happy Ed."

"Ed, I'll check my calendar and set up a shopping day for us," Riza said. How the hell could Al be taking this so easily?

"Alright, man I'm tired," Ed said, "I'm going to take a shower, stay as long as you like Riza." Riza nodded, sitting down as Ed went into her bathroom, yawning. She closed the door, and started up the shower.

"Al, you're taking this really well, are you sure it's okay with you?" Riza asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes, Ed takes big decisions like this seriously. I guess I should have expected it in fact, I was always the more manly one," Al stated plainly.

"Yeah, right," Riza replied, getting up, "I've got to, you take care of each other." She closed the door with a sigh. The manlier one? She was finding that extremely hard to believe, but who knows, maybe it was just lack of sleep. Better take care of that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ed, are you free Saturday?" Riza asked a couple days later, at work.

"Yeah, I usually don't do much on weekends," Ed replied, flipping through a stack of papers.

"I was thinking we could go shopping, have a girl's night, and sleep over, you know?" Riza said, smiling as she signed a document.

"Sure, that sounds cool," Ed replied. This wasn't that bad, she hadn't even gotten any short jokes yet this morning. Roy had been unusually quiet, hell; everyone had been quiet around her lately. It was rather unnerving, but nice to finally not have to listen to the colonel. Stupid bastard colonel, smirking at Ed in that way he always did.

If Ed hadn't learned to fear and hate that smirk long ago, she might have found it maybe, a little tiny bit hot. But she knew better, it meant trouble. Which really was a shame, considering smirking Roy Mustang is the definition of sexy. Look it up in the dictionary, I dare you. Anyhow, back to the story.

"Okay, I'll come by tomorrow morning alright?" Riza asked, paper clipping the last of her papers together. Ed nodded; he couldn't wait for work to end. Ed stapled her papers together, putting them in a folder to be handed in later. "I've got to go, I'm busy checking reports in the library today, so I'll see you tomorrow," Riza said, getting up and walking out the door, "don't let the guys give you a hard time." She glared at each of them in turn, sending mental threats out, before closing the door and walking off.

Ed sighed, waiting for the barrage of jokes to split his eardrums. And she continued waiting expectantly for another minute, before noticing no one was saying anything. What the hell? Wait, it all made sense, they were all being nice because of Riza. They all feared her too much to mess with Ed anymore now they were friends, that must have been it. Ed smiled; it didn't get any better than this, being a chick ruled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ed didn't see Riza that day, she must have been pretty busy, Ed mused, leaving for lunch. She got in line for lunch, her stomach was grumbling. Riza hadn't shown up yet, maybe she'd gotten lunch delivered to her in the library? You could arrange for that if work was keeping you too busy to stop and eat. Ed sighed, grabbing a sandwich; it felt lonely without her there. "So Ed, finished those reports yet?" Roy asked, as they left the line to sit down.

"What? About half of them, how many have you finished?" Ed replied.

"Three," Roy said nonchalantly, taking a bite out of his roast beef sandwich.

"Riza's going to wring your neck," Ed smiled, "Why don't you just give her a break and do your work?"

"Hmm, there are more important things in life than work," Roy smirked, looking down into Ed's eyes. He looked funny, this smirk wasn't the usual 'I am so much better than you, you short person' smirk, it was different. Ed looked back down at her food, her face felt hot. Why was she acting like this? Why was the colonel acting like this? Maybe it had something to do with being a girl. "Right Ed? You know that better than any of the rest of us, with your search for the stone."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ed replied, swallowing down her lunch as fast as she could. She got up and left to the office; if she finished the rest of her reports soon she could leave early. Then the weekend would start, thank god. Ed didn't think she could stand being around Roy much longer, and so dove right into her work. During the hour they got for lunch most everyone simply hung out and talked, putting off work for as long as possible, so Ed was alone.

She was most of the way done, just another couple hours and she would be free. Ed reread a paper; she was too tired to really take it in the first time. "Someone's working hard," came the casual voice of the person Ed had most dreaded seeing. Roy closed the door softly behind him, walking in and looking over her shoulder at the paper. Ed's face was tinged pink, she could feel Roy's breath on the back of her neck.

"Don't you have work to do?" Ed replied, slightly panicked.

"Like I said earlier, there are more important things," Roy said softly, blowing in Ed's ear, "Than work."

"I need to go to the bathroom," Ed said suddenly, getting up from his desk and walking out the door in a would be casual way. She sprinted down the hall to the restroom, darting inside. Lunch still had half of an hour left in it, maybe she could just camp out here until it ended, everyone else came back in the office, and Roy stopped acting so weird. Ed washed her face, it was bright red. This was getting really, really fucked up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ed came back at the end of lunch, everyone was there doing their work, including Roy. Ed walked in and started up on her work, and Roy acted the same as usual, add a few more smirks and glances in Ed's direction. It wasn't until Ed was almost finished, on her last paper, that Riza made it back. "Well, I'm done for the day, I was just coming to check up on how you're doing Ed," Riza said, sitting down.

"Just let me finish this up," Ed replied, relief washing through her. She put in the last sentence of the essay, before paper clipping the reports together and following Riza out the door.

"Tell me the truth, they weren't making fun of you or anything were they?" Riza asked once they were outside the office.

"No, they pretty much all kept silent and to themselves," Ed replied, "But Mustang was acting weird."

"Roy? Well, I've got to go right now, you can tell me about it tomorrow okay?" Riza replied thoughtfully. Ed sighed, she'd been hoping for some answers, but oh well, there was always Saturday. "See you later," Riza said, turning and walking towards the front desk. Ed waved back, and headed towards her dorm room.

A/N The end of another chapter, I'll update again in a week or two. Yaoi or not yaoi? I don't know… -sweat drop- anyhow, I want 5 reviews for my next chapter, who cares if its yaoi or not? It's still sexy Ed with sexy Roy, which is all that matters!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Kind of short chapter, but oh well. Don't hurt me! I have too much to type, and its about two in the morning. Not much happens in this chapter except some fluffy, weird kind of stuff. Okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Ed sighed as she walked into her dorm room, she'd had enough weirdness for one day. Roy never acted like that; Ed didn't know what to think. She sat down on her bed and lay down. Come to think of it, it was still pretty early, what should she do today? "Sister, you're back early," Alphonse said suddenly, snapping Ed out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, there wasn't much work," she replied, looking over to see Al walking in.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day Ed?" the armor asked as he sat down opposite Ed, on his bed.

"I don't know, what is there to do?" Ed replied, looking back up at the ceiling, "Hmm, I'm just going to go to sleep, I need to get more of it."

"Alright, I'm going to the library so I might not be back until later brother," Alphonse stated, "You need lots of rest to fully recover." Ed nodded, pulling off her coats and laying down in bed, pulling up the covers. Alphonse smiled, as best a suit of armor could smile, and left. Ed fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ed woke up, laying in bed with her eyes closed. It felt like someone was banging on the inside of her skull. Wait, no, it was just the door. "Al, let yourself in," Ed said, burying her face in her pillow. God she wanted more sleep, it was about eight o' clock in the afternoon.

"Fullmetal, are you in there?" came the voice of none other than Colonel Mustang. Ed jumped up in her bed, why was Mustang here? She spent about a minute debating over whether or not to open the door, before giving in and getting up. She trudged to the door, pulling it open and yawning stupendously.

"What the hell do you want Roy?" She asked, letting him in. Looked like Alphonse wasn't back yet.

"Oh nothing," he said casually, sitting down on a chair next to Ed's bed, "But you left in such a hurry, you forgot the last couple papers you had to do." He handed over the papers in question, and Ed glanced them over.

"My bad, here, I'll do them now," she replied, lazily sitting down at her desk with them and beginning to read.

"I saw Al leave earlier, he likes the library a lot doesn't he?" Mustang said casually.

"Yeah, he goes there lots, when I'm at work and he gets lonely it always takes his mind off of things," Ed said, she was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "He should be back in a couple hours or so though, until then it's just me here." Ed didn't even really realize what she'd said until a few moments later. She had just told Roy that for the next couple hours, she would be utterly alone. In this room, with him. Ed gulped, suddenly feeling much more awake. Now that she thought about it, she was merely in her pants and black undershirt, which was surprisingly revealing. She glanced over the papers, reading quickly as she could.

"Mind if I make some tea?" Roy asked. Ed nodded her assent, signing a sheet of paper and moving onto the next one. Roy found a cup in the cupboards on the wall, and put in a tea bag and some cold water. Then, with a snap of his fingers, flames engulfed it and it was boiling. Roy settled back down on a chair across from Ed, and drank his tea, watching her. Ed's face felt a bit hot, but she did her best to act normal. What did Roy think he was up to?

Ed ignored these thought as best as she could, going back to reading the new parchment in front of her. She reread a line, if the major meant this, then he had to agree with the situation… she was absorbed in the paper, filling out the bottom. So absorbed in fact, that she didn't notice Roy silently getting up and sitting down next to her on her bed. "You spelled that wrong," he pointed out one of the words, leaning over Ed's shoulder.

"Right," Ed gulped; she could feel his warm breath on her neck, "thanks." She erased it and rewrote it properly, as Roy sat, watching her. He smirked, as Ed's face turned a light shade of pink. _'Ok, can't think about Roy, I have to think about worms, yes, worms, dead kittens, dead kittens, umm, bugs, gross squirming bugs!'_ Ed thought desperately to herself. This wasn't going well.

"Ed, do you remember what I told you earlier?" Roy whispered into Ed's ear.

"Yeah, about work and all, but, uh, don't you need to go turn in the rest of your papers? I can just give you mine on Monday," Ed reasoned, _'dead kittens, bugs, milk!'_

"Don't you remember Ed?" Roy whispered, leaning in closer. Their bodies were pressed up together now; Ed dropped her pencil on the floor. "There are more important things in life than work." He circled his arms around Ed's lower chest, pulling her close, and started nibbling on her ear. Ed didn't know what to do, she'd never once had to face this problem as a man. She couldn't move, her mind didn't even work, as Roy moved down and started sucking on her neck The contents of Ed's thoughts were just about this right now:

Searching: file: 'counter action to Roy hitting on me'

-Beep- File not found

She didn't even fully realize what was going on for the first few minutes, she was only aware she was warm, and had a nice, rather hot feeling. Like a dream. A squeak echoed through the room, as the doorknob was turned and it was opened by, none other than First Lt. Riza Hawkeye. "Ed, I just wanted to come by to make sure you remember to bring," Riza started, before stopping dead in her tracks. There was Roy, draped all over Ed. He practically jumped off, grabbing his papers, muttering something about having work to do, and slipping out the door before even Riza could fully comprehend the situation.

"Ed, what's going on here?" she asked, walking in and sitting down.

"I really have no idea," Ed replied, this was all crazy, "Roy came here to give me some reports I forgot, then, then_ that_ happened."

"Sister, are you alright?" came the voice of the youngest Elric sibling.

"Oh nothing, Ed just is having some girl problems," Riza said reassuringly, "Ed, just avoid him until tomorrow, I'll talk with you more then. For now, there's something I have to do." She got up to leave, and walked out the door, pulling out one of her guns. "Roy, you'd better run for your life," she said quietly, loading the barrel.

A/N Well, I'll update soon. At least five reviews please, thanks! I need sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Another update. I am sick and have just taken cough medicine though, so it may be kind of weird though… No disclaimers for you anymore, we all know I do not, and never will own FMA for god's sake.

"Al, don't open the door for the rest of the night ok?" Ed asked, locking the door.

"Alright, sister, but why?" Alphonse replied, taking the stack of books he'd checked out and setting them down next to his bed. "Is it something to do with the colonel?"

"No, wait, yes Al," Ed said nervously, "He's been, uh, trying to pawn off more of his work on me, and I'm dead tired."

"Oh, alright," Alphonse replied, "Lights out." He turned off the lights and they both lay down thankfully in their beds. "Goodnight Ed."

"Goodnight Alphonse."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ed woke up early the next morning, she'd regained most of the sleep she usually lost during the week during her long sleep, so she felt a lot better. The colonel hadn't shown up again, Hawkeye must have blown his head off. Ed felt no guilt.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. To get up, or not to get up? "Ed, it's me," came the familiar, feminine voice of first lt. Hawkeye. Ed left the soft cushy haven of her bed, to get up and go to the door. "Can I come in?" Riza smiled, following Ed back into her room. "So Ed, are you ready to go?"

"What? But it's got to be about six in the morning, I just woke up and, and," Ed looked around. Her clock said 10 o' clock. "Right. Want to help me?" Riza laughed lightly, before helping Ed find the essentials to bring with.

"Where's Alphonse?" Riza asked, helping Ed stuff a pillow into her suitcase.

"Well, judging by the lack of books, I'd say he's gone to take them back to the library. He should be back soon," Ed relied, hopping up on her suitcase to force it down. Riza quickly clicked the locks shut, then motioned for Ed to get off. She picked it up and they both left for Riza's dorm room.

Ed put her suitcase inside of it, and stopped to give Hayate a couple treats before leaving with Riza. Time to find out what this whole 'shopping' thing was about.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"First thing's first, we've got to get you clothes, or more specifically, bras," Riza said, as they walked down the sidewalk. Riza was in her casual wear, a black sleeveless shirt, and a long white skirt. Ed was in her casual ware as well, a black shirt, with black pants, and, of course, her trademark red coat. This outfit was unfeminine, to say the least, but that didn't matter to Ed, she wasn't sure about the whole dressing girly thing yet.

Riza led the way to a large clothing store, it was a plain white color, but fashionable and modern on the inside. They passed so many feminine merchandise, Ed couldn't believe it. Perfume, clothes, purses, plushies, the list went on and on. Then they came to the long awaited section: underwear. There were panties, thongs, cup bras, pushup bras, guarders, tights, it just went on and on. "May I help you?" asked a saleswoman, walking casually up.

"Yes, my friend here needs her bust size checked," Riza replied, gesturing towards Ed.

"Alright, please follow me," she replied, taking Ed's hand and leading her back into the changing rooms. She wore a plain uniform, and had stringy brown hair held up in a bun. "Okay, lift your arms please," she said, picking up a tape measure from next to the cash register. Ed lifted them, what was she going to do?

"Uh, what do you need to do," she glanced at her nametag, "Katie?"

Katie wrapped the tape measure around Ed's breasts, writing it down on a piece of paper. "We just need a few measurements," she replied, adjusting the measure, "like under bust, over nipple, just some basics to see what size bra you should wear. The one you've got on right now is a bit too small." She moved the tape measure again, jotting down something on a piece of paper. Ed blushed, women were so much more, well, more intimate with each other than men. "Alright, done," she said a minute or so later, wrapping up the measuring tape and looking at the numbers she'd listed carefully.

Ed breathed in relief, dropping her arms back to her sides. "You need a C cup, size 36," Katie said, punching numbers into a calculator, "Just ask if you need assistance." Ed retreated back to find Riza, who at the moment was examining a rather showy pair of underwear.

"Ed, what'd she say?" Riza asked, looking up from the panties in her hands.

"I'm a 38 C," Ed replied, still blushing, "Riza, what does 38C mean?"

"Wow, okay Ed, lets find some good bras for you," Riza smiled, "Find some that you like, and look for one with 38C on the tag as the size." Ed and Riza wandered about, picking up a handful of bras and underwear, while Riza explained the birds and the bees of the bra world.

"So, there are sizes within the categories of A-D?" Ed asked, as they headed to the changing room to try out fall of the new undergarments.

"Yes, and don't forget, you can have double sizes, like double D," Riza replied, stepping into one of the changing booths. "Ed, are you just going to stand out there or what?"

"What?" Ed asked, as Riza grabbed her hand and pulled her in, closing and locking the door behind them.

"We're both girls, anyways, you can't even put one on right yet without taking about 10 minutes," Riza said, pulling off her shirt. Ed still looked away instinctively, picking up one of the bras. She unhooked it, pulling off her own shirt, and the bra Riza had loaned her. Ed Pulled it behind her back, searching for the clasp. "Here, I'll help," Riza took the bra straps from Ed and hooked it on. "Take a look."

Ed looked in the mirror; it was a black bra with light pink ribbon encircling the cups. "It looks good," Ed said, staring in slight bewilderment, "It looks almost too good."

"You're right, that does look good," Riza said, looking Ed up and down, "But too good? No such thing Ed, there is no such thing in the world of women as looking 'too good,' or 'too sexy'. Unless you're worried about Roy, but I'm pretty sure he'd like them too, especially with the matching panties."

"Hey!" Ed yelled, turning around as Riza laughed lightly.

"You should see your face Ed," she said, catching her breath, "You're as red as a tomato. Don't get worked up over it though, I know it wasn't your idea, we can talk more about it later." Ed glanced in the mirror, her face really was flushed a florescent red color. "Come on, lets go," Riza smiled, pulling her shirt back on and grabbing the underwear, "We can stop to check out the makeup and perfume before leaving okay?"

Ed nodded reluctantly, but soon regained her composure as they bought the underwear and left. "Ed, lets get going," Riza said urgently a while later. Ed looked up from the perfume he was smelling, a nice sweet smell circled the room from it.

"What?" Ed asked, as Riza took gestured towards the door. "Roy?" Ed gaped, blushing violently as Riza grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a clothing rack. Roy looked up from the newspaper he'd been reading at hearing his name, but, seeing no one, went back to examining an article on the military.

"Did you have to yell?" Riza whispered exasperatedly.

"Sorry, what now?" Ed asked, if they came out, he'd be sure to spot them.

Riza took a quick look beyond the sea of clothing, before ducking back down. "He's buying coffee, so he'll probably be here for a while Ed," She replied, "All we can do is face him, I don't have my guns on me. We'll go buy that perfume you wanted, then walk by casually, long as I'm around he may leave you alone." Ed thought of the night before, remembering Riza cocking her gun and running after him.

"What happened last night?" Ed asked tensely.

"I didn't actually hit him, but man can he run when he has to. He should get into long distance running, he can go on for hours, I was really surprised, though I guess mortal terror would drive anyone pretty far," Riza mused, smiling evilly to herself.

Ed nodded, as they got up casually and bought a small bottle of the soft, fruit scented perfume. _Thank god she's on my side._

A/N God my throat hurts, I need to go get more sleep. Five reviews as always, goodnight all you peoples. Eat… potato…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update, but at long last, here it is! This chapter was pretty fun to type; I'd hate to be in Ed's situation. Also, someone listed in a review all of the things that make this fic unbelievable, and I totally agree. So, here's a warning: I have done no research on the subject of sex changes, I'm ignoring many factors such as recovery time and side effects, and this is, for the most part guess work. All in all, I'm writing this for fun, so it is utterly inaccurate, so if anyone's using this story to research the topic for some strange, unknown reason, stop. Right now. Ok, so anyhow, here's the new chapter, enjoy!

"Ok, lets go," Riza said, pulling Ed up by the sleeve and helping her over to buy the perfume. Ed took the bag nervously, following Riza through the door. Roy sipped his coffee, oblivious to the world outside of the newspaper in his hands. Ed relaxed slightly as they walked forward, before Roy sighed, folding up the paper and dumping it in the nearest garbage bin. He looked up.

"Hawkeye? Edward? What're you guys doing here?" He asked casually, looking them both over up and down.

"We're just out shopping Mustang," Riza replied, gesturing towards the assorted bags they were carrying, "Lovely weather isn't it?" Roy nodded, sipping his coffee, glancing at the shopping bags for only a moment, and then doing a double take. Ed looked down to see what Roy saw, before noticing the blatantly obvious lingerie symbols on the bags.

"So, how are you both doing?" Roy asked, looking back up from the shopping bags to meet Riza's steely gaze.

"I'm," Ed started, before Riza cut her off.

"We're both wonderful, how about you Colonel?" Riza said calmly.

"I'm great," Roy replied, "But I think Ed was trying to say something."

"Oh, it's nothing," Ed muttered nervously. Riza and Roy continued in pointless small talk, testing each other. They laughed, smiled, and acted casual, but were setting off such powerful auras that pedestrians began to avoid them, always staying several feet away at any given time.

Riza finished laughing lightly at a military based joke, her eyes glinting fiercely. "So Roy, we should be going, lots to do," Riza said plainly, making to hook Ed's arm in her own and walk away, but Roy got in a word first.

"Why don't we all go out to lunch, you can't have eaten anything yet," Roy said quickly, making Riza stop, "I know a great sushi restaurant just a few blocks away."

"Thank you for the offer," Riza replied, the gentleness in her voice disguising the metallic edge that emanated from her, "But we still have to pick up dinner and finish shopping, I'm afraid we won't have time."

"Are you sure?" Roy asked, stalling for time. Ed's stomach growled noisily as the scent of Roy's coffee wafted past her. Bingo. "Just listen to that stomach though," Roy replied, taking full advantage of the situation, "Surely you can skip meals easily enough Hawkeye, being a soldier and having training, but Edward's recovering from surgery. She needs to get lots of food and sleep. You'll have to stop for lunch soon anyways, why not just eat now and get it over with me so you can get back to shopping."

Riza was worked into a corner, she thought as quickly as she could for a way out, before Roy continued. "Ed, you're the most hungry, wouldn't you like something to eat?" Roy asked, "If Riza doesn't want to come with, we could just go, it's quite a nice sushi restaurant."

Riza bit down on her tongue angrily, asking Ed directly? Roy was pulling out his trump. But she'd have to counter it quickly. "Well," Ed said nervously, she was really hungry, she hadn't had much breakfast.

"Edward, you don't like sushi do you?" Riza asked, glaring in her direction.

"Oh no, I'm quite sure she does, I've heard her talking about going out to eat it," Roy replied, "Ed, aren't you hungry?"

"I am a bit-"

"No, Ed, didn't you have a nice filling breakfast?" Riza shot back, her voice at this point completely losing it's sugar coating.

"I'm pretty sure she'd like to go out and eat lunch with me," Roy replied, more to Riza than to Ed, before turning back to the poor girl, "I did actually find another lead on the Philosopher's stone, but if you don't want to come to lunch Edward…"

Riza gasped, "That's foul play!"

"All's fair in love and war Hawkeye," Roy countered fiercely. Ed stood between the two awkwardly as this continued another five minutes or so. Finally, they came to a halt, at a stalemate, the two glaring fiercely at each other. "We'll let Ed decide, she's the one who needs the nutrition," Roy finally said.

"Alright," Riza replied, "So Edward, what'll it be?" They both shot glares in Ed's direction, as though this was entirely her fault, waiting for her answer. And Ed realized she had one question to ask herself to settle this all. Who was she more afraid of? Hawkeye was scary as hell when she got out her guns, but Roy held all the information on the Philosopher's stone, Ed couldn't go against him.

"How about," Ed said slowly and cautiously, "All three of us go out to lunch." A look of downtrodden triumph flashed across Roy's face, as Riza sighed, and then nodded her head in disdainful approval.

"Alright, I think we can fit it in," Riza said, putting on a weak smile, "But we can't stay long."

Riza hooked elbows with Ed protectively as they walked to the restaurant, staying between her and Roy. It wasn't very far actually, so they ended up sitting down and ordering in only a good 5 or 10 minutes. "Do you go out often?" Riza asked Roy, once again beginning the small talk.

"Yes, I eat out lots, though usually to better restaurants than this," Roy replied proudly as he folded up his menu, "But it is a nice place for lunch." Riza smiled, leaning towards Ed.

"Ed, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll only be a few minutes," Riza said, patting Ed on the shoulder comfortingly before getting up. "I'll be back soon," she said directly at Roy, a glint still hidden in her eye. Ed couldn't be sure, but she had the feeling that the people closest to them seemed to edge away a bit.

"So Ed, what have you been up to lately?" Roy said, relaxing the moment Riza left. Ed tensed up, and stopped flicking her spoon.

"Oh, nothing really," she replied nervously, "Just some more research, you know, the usual stuff."

"You seem tense," Roy said, as calmly as ever, "Do you want me to come over and rub your shoulders for you? We can't have you cramping up because you can't relax."

"What? Uh, no, that's okay, I don't need," Ed started, but Roy was already behind her by the time she spat it out, placing his hands on her shoulder blades. Roy squeezed them, rubbing and massaging them.

"Just relax Edward, you're so uptight," Roy said quietly, "Let your shoulders drop, trust me, it'll feel much better." Ed reluctantly let her shoulders fall and be pressed by Roy's hands, unable to think of anything to say at all. Roy stopped when he felt Ed calm down, sitting back down in his seat. "Isn't that better?" He asked, and though Ed had to agree it felt much better, she was saved the humiliation of saying it by the arrival of their food. Riza came back, sitting down slowly and watching Roy's every move.

"So, what did you two talk about while I was gone?" She asked in a great impression of a casual voice.

"Oh you know, just the latest military news," Roy replied icily. The other patrons of the restaurant could be seen shrinking away, and finding various excuses to both leave or find a seat as far away as possible from the three, as Riza and Roy began to eat and talk with disguised malice, and the aura returned.

A/n Not my longest chapter, but I'm fairly happy with it. Must go get some sleep, at least five reviews please! And I could be persuaded to update faster with some peppermint ice cream… hint hint.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Yes. It's the middle of the night; I'm drinking 64 oz of Dr. Pepper, and a random muse has struck me. Everything's perfect for an update! Ok, this chapter is a lot of talking… and Riza reveals all of her relationship with Roy. Drama! Suspense! Toast! I don't know where I'm going with this! Anyhow, here you go.

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, not Armstrong, but Roy would be the one to always rip off his shirt. Drool…

Riza opened up the door to her dorm room, leading Ed in. "Just put the bags over there, she said, "Lets get out dinner." They opened up the takeout boxes and sat down on Riza's floor.

"I still can't believe they let you paint your room purple," Ed said, looking around with a smirk. "How'd you pull that one off?"

"That?" Riza asked, smiling as she took a bite of noodles. "That was back from when I was dating Roy. Being a Colonel's girlfriend… you get to bend the rules around a bit. But that was more than a year ago now, I'd almost forgotten." Ed looked up from her food.

"So you really went out with Roy?" she asked. "I mean, in a serious relationship?" Riza nodded, swallowing.

"You bet I did, for, let me think… it was just over 6 months or so." She returned to eating, before looking up at Ed. "Tell me, what did Roy really do when I was in the bathroom at the restaurant?" Ed's face colored slightly.

"It was too weird, you'd never believe me," Ed blushed, taking a bite of toast.

"I went out with him for half of a year Ed, I know him," she replied, "It can't be that bad. He's a real charmer, all of the girls simply love him. Even though most of them don't really know him… he's such a player." Riza looked disapprovingly down at her food, as though it had personally brought about Roy's bad habits.

"Well," Ed said nervously, "He said I looked tense, and… he massaged my shoulders." Riza looked up contemplating, then nodded.

"Makes sense," she said simply, "He can work magic with those hands. It's a well known fact that Roy can give amazing massages. So how was it? I used to love them myself."

Ed blushed even more, looking away as she answered. "It felt, I dunno… promise you won't tell?" Riza smirked.

"Hey, it's girl's night Ed," she smiled, "Everything said here stays here, ok?" Ed nodded gratefully.

"It was really nice," she finally said, "I mean, really nice. I was stressing out, but how could he tell?"

"Roy's got, a sort of sense about women. He knows what they want." She glanced at the clock. It was a few minutes before midnight. "We sure had a long day today didn't we, tired?"

"Yah, are we going to stay up any longer?" Ed asked, finishing his chicken and pushing aside the cardboard box.

"Yeah," Riza replied, digging through one of the bags from their day of shopping. She pulled out a long, dark bottle. "Come on, it's midnight. Time to uncork the wine!"

"I've never had… any, you know," Ed said as Riza pulled out the cork and poured two glasses. "I can't drink."

"Right, I'd forgotten," she said apologetically, "But come on Ed, you've been through more than most adults. You've earned a few drinks and some relaxing time, right?" Ed nodded, relaxing a bit as she took her glass and sipped a bit. Riza gulped down a mouthful. It burned Ed's throat a bit, but it warmed her right up. She drank more. They'd laid out some blankets on the floor in a makeshift couple of sleeping bag like creations and lay down, turning out all of the lights except for Riza's bedside lamp. "So Ed, what do you thin of Roy now that he's hitting on you?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Ed asked, her face red. Riza shrugged.

"The good kind? The important kind? I don't know, you tell me. So, what do you think?"

"The massages and stuff is cool, but it kind of freaks me out," Ed smiled, sipping some wine. "He's just so… different. I can't really say…"

"What? That you like him?" Riza joked, laughing. "You don't, do you?" She stopped to see Ed looking down blushing. "You do, don't you?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, a bit," Ed replied, "I just feel all… fluttery and nervous when he's around now." Riza poured herself another glass of wine.

"I just want to tell you to watch out," she said solemnly. "It may just be flirting or physical attraction that you're feeling, not actual liking him like that."

"What about you? Ed asked, feeling a bit light headed. "How was he when he was with you?" Riza paused, swirling her glass. She then chugged it and poured another glass of wine out.

"I've never told anyone about the entirety of it before. Here, give me a second, I've got to get really drunk before I talk about this."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Several cups of wine later, Riza was ready to begin. "He was always a player, always has been. I don't think that man's held down a serious relationship in his entire life," she giggled, setting down her glass and pulling over another blanket. "Basically, we went steady for six months or so, I always kept an eye on him, but I was smitten. I always kept him at first base though, I wouldn't even French him except for on special occasions. Then I saw it'd been six months already… I couldn't believe it. The infamous player Roy had been doing no better than few kisses for months, and with only one girl. One!" Riza hiccupped, swaying slightly, propped up on her elbows. "Then I found him with another woman, and I broke up with him immediately. I can't believe how lucky I was, I was going to give myself to him. Right there," she raised an unsteady hand and pointed to a shelf in the corner, "That's were I put the wine I bought. For the occasion." Ed looked where her shaking hand was pointing. A wine bottle, covered in a slight layer of dust was perched atop the shelf. It looked expensive.

"I was so much looking forward to it, but who did I think I was, trying to change Roy? I can't believe how close I was to having sex with that bastard. And so I got some vodka, got drunk that night, and shot him in the foot." Tears gathered in Riza's eyes but she seemed not to notice, still staring at the wine bottle. "I really don't know how I ever managed to fall in love with him. Hell, I still am," she laughed, and Ed watched her. "And that's all there was to it. I loved him, he cheated and he got shot. I've never opened that bottle," she hiccupped again. "It always reminds me… of how blind a person in love can be. So how do you really feel about him?"

"Me?" Ed was about to speak, but stopped. "I… I don't like him like that." Riza nodded, chugging the last of her glass of wine before falling on her pillow, out cold. Ed turned out the light and thankfully went to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ed got up the next morning, feeling like crap. Riza was already up, pouring Ed out some coffee. "Drink some, you'll feel better," she said, handing him a mug. Ed sipped it, trying to think. No good. "We'll take a jog, it'll get some fresh air in our systems," Riza said, "Just get dressed." Ed took off her pajamas, pulling on some pants.

"I barely drank more than a couple glasses, how come you're not hung over?" Ed asked, puling on her shirt and getting on her shoes while finishing her coffee.

"I've always been a heavy drinker," Riza replied, "I'm hung over, it's just not as bad. Besides, that was your first drink right? That one's always the worst hang over wise. Lets go." Ed got up, stumbling out the door after Riza.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ed, how was your sleep over?" Al asked as Ed walked in through the door, feeling much better that night.

"I've never been much of a person for that whole sleepover and shopping stuff," Ed considered, "But it was really great. I'm glad I went." She thought of the night before, remembering the wine bottle covered in dust.

"Roy came by sister," Al said, "Do you want to go see him?"

"No," Ed replied, "Not yet. I go back to work tomorrow anyways. I'm going to bed, night Al."

"Goodnight sister."

A/N A bit dull, but I wanted to put in the whole chat with Riza there. It all gets more dramatic and crazy soon… I really love Riza's character, which is why I'm giving her a bigger role than first planned. Hurray! Almost done with my soda now… and because of a sudden crazy muse, I'll probably update soon, so send me watermelons. I just had my first one of summer… it was like a piece of heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Extra long chapter for you. I'm delving deep into subplots and stuff… or not. I don't know, you decide. Also, I just saw the movie the Heroic Trio, it was great! I don't know about you guys but I love those old Chinese kung fu movies, the ones where they use all wire work like Wing Chun; now that is a classic. Well, I'm back from vacation, so here you go. Enjoy.

"Ed, come here," Riza said, gesturing to her. Ed got up from her desk and walked over, sitting next to Riza away from everyone else. "Ed, I need to leave early today, OK?"

"Why, what's going on?" Ed asked.

Riza thought for a moment. "I just need to think for a while, there's some stuff I need to do," she replied quietly, "Do you want to go too? I could get you out early easily, you shouldn't have to stay here without me yet, you know?" Ed glanced back at Roy, sitting at his desk admiring his reflection in a spoon. "I'm the only one who can get them back to work, so you might as well go too."

"No, I've still got a lot to do," ed replied, "And I've got something I want to do here too."

"You're sure?" Riza asked, pondering this.

"Yep," Ed nodded, "You go without me, and I'll be fine."

"Alright then, I'm going, you'll be of in another few hours or so, but call me if you need anything Ok?" Ed nodded. Riza smiled gently and got up, picking up a folder of papers and leaving. Ed sat back down at her desk, looking back down to the reports she still had left.

IIIIIIIIIII

Riza walked down the hallway, turning into her room. She sat down on her bed and lay back to stare at the ceiling. She looked over to her shelf, getting back up. She pulled down the bottle of wine, rubbing off the dust with her sleeve. "I don't keep this as a reminder of what happened," she said to herself. "It's for what could have been." She walked into her small bathroom through a side door and uncorked it. She swung it back, taking a gulp, before wiping her mouth and pouring the rest down the sink. It trembled gently as she shook out the last drops. "Cheers."

Riza threw the empty bottle into the recycling, and then went into her closet, looking around in the back. She pulled out a couple of cardboard boxes, laying them on her bed. She opened the first one up and took out a thick leather bound book.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Ed wiped sweat from her forehead, sighing. The summer heat was at its peak, even as the season came to an end. Ed leaned back in her chair, tapping her fingers on her desk as she mulled over her thoughts. She looked over at a sudden noise. Hughes got up from his chair, putting away a stack of documents. "I'm turning in for the day, I'll see you two tomorrow," he said, waving as he closed the door on his way out.

Ed's chair fell forward as she finally filled out the end of the report.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riza left the boxes and the photo album out on her bed, save one picture she'd forgotten she'd had taken. She walked down the hallway of HQ, heading towards the door wearing a light jacket. "Hey Hawkeye, what was with you leaving early?" Hughes asked, also on his way out.

"Oh, it's nothing, just some personal business," Riza replied. "You headed home for the night?"

"You bet I am," He replied, "I just can't wait to see my darling daughter's face, she's gotten so cute…"

"Who's still left in the office?" Riza interrupted him, trying to switch topics before Hughes got on a roll.

"Just Roy and Ed, they should be done soon," Hughes replied, distraught at the change in topic.

"Are you sure that's wise, leaving them both alone?" Riza asked, her voice perfectly level with only a hint of questioning.

"Like hell it is," Hughes replied, "But this is one situation I'm keeping out of. You know it's been going on longer than this…"

"What do you mean?" Riza asked, her footing faltering for a second.

"You know, the whole Ed Roy thing," Hughes replied, looking expectant. Riza stared blankly back at him. "You didn't know? Huh… well anyhow, this… general attraction has been going on since Ed first got here. Didn't you catch on from all of the teasing?" Riza shook her head. This was the first she'd heard of it. "Well, when Ed was a guy he was off limits, so this whole thing has been a great relief to Roy, and even though I fully support Roy getting a wife, I refuse to get involved with it. Let them get this sorted out on their own."

Riza thought about going back to whisk Ed away from Roy right then, but saw Hughes's point. "I think I know what you mean, they can't avoid it forever now can they?"

"Yep, that's what I'm talking about," Hughes replied, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Riza, take care." He waved as he walked away from her. They'd already gotten outside, though it seemed like it had been less than a minute. "Nice purse!" He yelled, before stepping into a car and driving away. Riza smiled and got into a military car herself. "Take me here," she ordered, handing the driver an address.

She looked down at the white leather purse she carried with her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

How had she gotten there again? Ed couldn't help but wonder what had brought her onto Roy's desk where they were both now passionately kissing. One minute she'd been doing reports… and now she was topless except for her bra. It made no sense whatsoever, no matter how you looked at it. It was just not right, and yet she couldn't stop.

Roy's bleached white shirt was unbuttoned and he leaned over Ed, who was now laying down. He kissed her, sucking on her neck and moving down from there. Ed closed her eyes in the blinding heat of passion. It didn't even bother her yet that her head had started ticking, thinking on it's own.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riza got out of the car, telling the driver to wait for her. She walked down a street. If it had to be described, it would be called dirty. A street light flickered in the dying light as she walked on, stopping to look around. Riza found the apartment building she'd been looking for and buzzed herself in. A bored looking girl in skimpy clothes looked up from a magazine, looking Riza up and down. "What're you here for?" she asked in a dull, I don't really care sort of voice. Riza smirked laughing to herself slightly. She dug around her purse and pulled out a photo, handing it to the girl.

"I missed you too Grace," she said as the girl took it, looking over it. Her eyes widened.

"No way. No fucking way, it can't be you." She stated, as though saying it would make Riza disappear. "Oh my God, Riza, you're back!" She yelled, jumping up and down in a very girly way. Riza laughed as Grace ran around the counter to hug her.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Riza laughed as Grace stepped away.

Grace whistled, taking a good look at Riza. "That's one hell of a uniform, you finally got a real job?"

"Yeah, I'm with the military, just like I said I would," Riza smiled, "First Lieutenant. But I came here for a reason, is B still here?"

"Oh," Grace said, her enthusiasm ebbing away. She looked around a bit, before speaking again. "You must have been traveling for a while, here, come sit down with me. It's been a slow day here anyways." Riza sat down, slightly unnerved.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ed's mind kept ticking, and she had finally been annoyed enough to pay attention to it. Sure this was all great… she'd never said, but it really had been a secret longing in her. And yet… she couldn't. Not like this. Not with things so… unfinished on Riza's side. Ed sat up, pushing Roy off. "Roy, I need to go," Ed said, catching her breath as she edged off of the desk.

"What?" Roy said, stunned in confusion. Ed pulled on her shirt and coat, getting up.

"There's someone I need to see. We can talk tomorrow, I'll tell you what I think then," Ed stated in a voice of finality that shut even Roy up. She walked out of the door and, taking a deep breath, headed towards Riza's dorm room. It was time to let the cat out of the bag.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"…Why did you come back?" Grace asked, toying with loose strands of hair from her ponytail.

"I need to get over the past," Riza replied, "And some things that are going on right now. I just… I don't understand it. I think I can find my answers here, and I'm going to try, starting with talking to Brandy."

"I don't know what to say," Grace smiled, "We all thought… you know. When you showed me the picture and I saw the purse I knew it was you, but I still couldn't believe it. You left us thinking the worst."

"Yes, well," Riza looked Grace up and down for the first time that day, "You seem to have done alright without me. You keep changing the subject though, I need to know where she is."

"She's dead." Riza stood up, almost flipping over the table.

A/N Yup. Digital animation and special effects have got absolutely nothing on the old time wirework movies, those are the _best_! Hmm… wish they still made them that way, sigh. Ah well, the times are changing. I'll write again soon as I can, though reviews and old kung fu movies make me update faster! Goodnight!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Odd chapter, make up your own mind about it. Yes… I just saw Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, the end was very sad… hmm. All in all a good movie. Also, looking for a beta reader for an original story, looking for ideas on it… anyone interested should message me. I feel like eating some cake…

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Alas…

"How did it happen?" Riza asked, sipping a cup of coffee. Grace relaxed, sitting down again with her own cup of hot coffee. Riza spat. "Still have the same crap coffee?" Grace smiled gently gulping a mouthful of her own.

"Well, you need to know, after you left we all were looking for you," Grace sighed, "I could have sworn you were a ghost when you came in. So you finally got in? And do I see some breast reduction surgery?" Riza blushed.

"You know I don't do stuff like that," she countered, "It's just the uniform, I finally started wearing under-wire too. And yes, of course I got in." Grace let out a long whistle.

"Well, no one's really sure how Brandy died. One night she just never came back, so I went looking for her and found her body. She was shot, but that's all we know," Grace said briskly, "You're lucky she got you out of here."

"I guess," Riza replied dully, "But that's life. She deserved better." Grace nodded solemnly.

"Cheers to that. Did you ever snag that Mustang character?"

"In a manner of speaking," Riza replied awkwardly, "That's actually what I came to talk about."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ed walked into Riza's room, looking around. She wasn't there. Ed closed the door quickly and headed to the front desk. "Has Riza Hawkeye gone anywhere?" She asked. The woman at the desk looked down.

"Huh?" she asked, adjusting her glasses. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Has Riza Hawkeye checked out to go anywhere?" Ed repeated, a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Let me check," the woman replied, pulling out a sheet of paper. "It looks like she's gone in one of the military cars, here's the address." She scrawled it out on a loose leaflet of paper and handed it to Ed.

"Add in that I'm going to the same place," Ed said, walking out. She got into a military car, ordering the driver to take her to the address on the paper. Ed stared out the window at the passing scenery.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's weird, it's like I still have feelings for him, but they're not the same," Riza said, having finished the tale of her relationship with Roy.

"God, it's just like one of those soap operas on TV," Grace said, staring at Riza. "I'm going to need more coffee."

"Fill mine too," Riza smiled, handing over her mug. Grace took it and refilled both cups.

"Remember when you first met him, and you were so determined to get into the military to find him? You took that picture of him everywhere with you, you were tottaly obsessive," Grace laughed.

"Oh god, don't remind me of that," Riza replied, flushing. "But really, what do you think on it?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There was a knocking at the door.

"Go away!" Grace yelled, but the knocking persisted. "Sorry, I'll get back to you in a minute Riza. Work, you know how it is." Grace got up, opening the door. "Welcome, how may I help you?" She asked with the same dull dejection she first gave Riza.

"Is Riza here?" Ed asked, walking in.

"Edward!" Riza said in surprise, smiling as she came in.

"God, what a dump," Ed muttered, looking around. She sat next to Riza. "What is this place?"

"This," Riza gestured about, "Would happen to be my old home, before I got into the military." Ed gaped.

"Well, not really dump, I mean, it's, it's rustic," she said desperately looking around, "must be soaked with lots and lots of history." At this Riza and Melody both burst out laughing.

"Ed, you don't have to pretend, I know it's a crap heap," Riza laughed, "This is my old best friend Grace. I was just looking back on my past, I haven't been here since I took up a job in the military." Ed breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, nice to meet you Grace, I'm Ed," Ed said as Grace sat down next to them both. Then she turned back to Riza. "I need to talk to you about Roy, but first, what's the story with this place?" Grace handed Ed a cup of coffee, sitting back and smirking.

"Well, I moved here when I was 16, I had issues with my parents so in the end I moved out," Riza said, smiling, "I worked with Grace in the bar and stayed with my roommate Brandy. That's why I handle alcohol so well, we used to always get drunk after our shift."

"And I still do," Grace chimed in, "Though Riza's gone off it for the most part though from what I've heard today."

Riza glared at her. "Some of us have to grow up." Grace shrugged and Riza smiled. "Anyhow, one day the military came into the bar on a bust, and that was the first time I saw Roy. He was so hot in his uniform when he was younger, I mean, he still is now, it's just different. Now the men at the bar were all scumbags so we were all relieved when they came in, it was to stop a drug ring. Ever since I saw them, I wanted to join, I was getting tired of the bar life. My roommate Brandy, she was a bit of a mentor you could say. She was older than me and always looked out for me. She worked in a strip club and she didn't want the same for me, always kept me away from them even though they paid well. So she taught me to shoot, and taught me to make a killer Manhattan."

"But, to thicken the plot," started Grace, who found this all a bit amusing, "After Riza's sudden burst of love for the military and the bust together at the same time, people started getting suspicious about her, said she was a sell out you know? She couldn't leave her apartment after a week or two; it was pretty bad. Then one night she pulled a disappearing act on us, and after all of that drama, we thought she'd been kidnapped. Brandy and me looked all over for her but ended up leaving her for dead."

"So wait, that's when you went to the military?" Ed asked, trying to keep up.

"Yup, left that night and never looked back until now," Riza replied, "I came for advice from Brandy today, but she's… not living here anymore. I got what I was looking for though." Ed nodded thoughtfully, sipping her coffee and sputtering.

"What the hell is this stuff?" She asked in horror.

"Best coffee in town," Riza smirked, "that's the stuff that'll keep you up all night long and then some. I think it's time we left Ed." Riza got up, closely followed by Ed.

"You're leaving already?" Grace asked sadly, "But you just got here… you could stay here for a while longer, you know, hang out? I kept your old room clean…" Riza stopped half way out the door, not looking back.

"…Maybe next time." Then closing the door she walked out with Ed.

"You don't want to stay and catch up for a day or two?" Ed asked as they walked back to the cars, "I know I would…"

"There are still people here who wouldn't be happy to see me back," Riza sighed, "Plus, it would drive me crazy. Too many memories, I don't think I'll ever come back now that Brandy's gone." A silence settled in the air, and Ed knew not to ask about it. Riza opened up her purse, one that Ed had never seen before, and after a bit of rummaging around, pulled out a photo. She handed it to Ed. "That's me, Grace, and Brandy at the bar, back when I had long hair."

Ed stared at it. They were all smiling, Riza looked so much younger… so innocent. It was very brightly colored, the mahogany wood of the bar gleaming even through the grime and stains. "It's really nice."

"I hate it," Riza said lightly, "You can keep it. Now lets go home."

"Riza, I need to talk to you about Roy," Ed said nervously.

"Oh? Let's hear it then."

A/N Bleb. That was a long chapter. So, you think I should do a vampire fic Edward fan? …What are those like? I've never read one, though I've seen them… ya. I can try if you tell me more about them, I'm always up for a challenge. Just saw the new Pirates of the Caribbean, loved it! Wonder what things will turn out like… oh well. We'll see next chapter. The whole Riza Roy thing needed resolving, which was the main theme of this chapter… it was fun to type. Also, did you know 'bleb' is a real word? It's so silly…


	10. Chapter 10 end

A/N Last chapter, the very end of this fic… huh. It's so insane… yet I'm so sad to see it go. This was inspired by my friend Haruko. You know, I think I'll keep it at that, go ahead and read to your heart's content.

Disclaimer: YES! I OWN FMA AT LAST! BWAHAHA!

Men in white coats: Sorry, she's finally gone insane, she doesn't really own it.

Maru: No! I really do own it!

Men in white coats: _-shakes heads and drags her off to the crazy house-_

"Riza…" Ed stopped, too nervous to continue. Riza sensed her tension, stopping at the military car and getting in, gesturing for Ed to follow.

"We can talk about it back at Central okay?" Riza said, as Ed slammed the door and the car started up. Edward sat in silence for a moment, before nodding, her face red. Riza smiled. "We've got all day, no rush." Ed nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riza walked into her dorm room, closing the door behind Ed. "Sit down anywhere," Riza said, plopping down on her bed. "So tell me, what is it? Roy didn't act inappropriately towards you did he?" Riza asked, her voice getting serious. Ed giggled, shaking her head.

"No, well, sort of, but it's okay," Ed replied, "I just… Riza, I really like Roy." Riza's eyebrows raised, suspended in midair. She'd known it might happen, but still…

"Good for you," Riza said, brushing back a slight twinge of anger, "Why do you bring this up though?" Ed opened her mouth, unable to speak in surprise for a moment.

"Well, I, you," She rubbed the back of her neck, her face red, "You said you still loved him so…" Her voice grew quiet.

"Edward, that was so long ago," Riza smiled, "It's just a bit of admiration… protectiveness you could say. But I'm over him, for now at least, don't let me stop you!" "If you like him like _that_, go ahead, I've got no objections." Ed hugged her knees and sighed in relief, her face still red.

"Kay."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riza walked into the office early the next morning; usually Roy was first, about half an hour earlier than everyone else, but she had plans. Riza passed the time by cleaning her pistols, working delicately with the parts until they'd been reassembled. Riza polished one of them, stopping as she heard a noise. The door was opened, and Roy walked in mid-yawn, stopping at the sight of Riza.

"Hawkeye?" he stated, "What're you doing here?" Immediately he regretted being there. Whether it was the guns, or the menacing glances, something about Riza was simply terrifying that morning.

"Hello Roy," Riza said, getting up and walking over to him. She shut the door. "We've got some things to discuss." Roy gulped.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riza acted normally the entire rest of the day, almost never relying on her guns to be heard. She'd made her point. Roy kept tugging at his collar nervously, glancing at Riza and then Ed. Riza glared at him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"All right Roy, no one's coming for half of an hour, so you'd better listen good," Riza said, pushing the butt of her gun into his back. Roy shuddered. "You're going to play all of this fooling around in the office with Ed to a minimum and take her on some real dates, right?" Roy nodded weakly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Ed," Roy said as everyone left for lunch midday, "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Riza smiled, watching Edward fumble for words for a moment before Riza left for lunch herself. Roy suddenly seemed a lot less tense.

"Well, I mean, you know," Ed mumbled, looking away from Roy and to her feet, "Yeah… I'd really like that." Roy smiled in that wonderfully attractive way of his, giving Ed no choice but to look back up to his face.

"I'll get you at seven okay?" Roy asked. Ed nodded, smiling as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You're going to be polite, you aren't going to be vulgar, and you're going to bring flowers," Riza said severely, "You're going to be classy. Tell me Roy, how will this date go?"

"Polite," Roy whispered, shivering, "Flowers, class." Riza pulled her gun away. Roy relaxed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Roy, you're early," Ed said in surprise, opening the door up to the colonel. Man did he look good in that suit.

"Here," Roy said, handing Ed a bouquet of white roses. Ed took them in astonishment, grinning.

"Wow," she said, smelling the sweet scent of roses, "Roy, I don't know what to say."

"How about whether you prefer French restaurants or Asian?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alright, lets hear it again," Riza said, clearly enjoying this all too much.

"I'll be polite," Roy gulped, "Courteous and respectful to personal space. I will keep in mind Edward's feelings in everything, and bring roses."

"And if Ed decides she didn't like the date or doesn't want to go out with you again?" Riza asked. She'd been quizzing him for twenty minutes now.

"Pursue her," Roy said on impulse, stopping as he realized what he'd said and feeling Riza put her gun to the back of his head. "I mean, um, uh, leave her alone! Let her figure it out on her own! Not pursue, not pursue, oh god don't shoot me in the foot again!" Riza smirked, pulling her gun away. Roy's face was white with terror.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This whole night was really great," Ed said, smiling with joy as they left the restaurant. "Thanks a lot Roy." Ed got up on tiptoes and kissed him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well, I guess you're ready," Riza sighed, "I'd like to have longer, but Hughes should get here any minute." Roy nodded in relief, hoping against hope that Hughes would come in early. "Remember, Ed reports directly to me, so I'll know if you've been bad." Roy bit his lip.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Edward, would you like to go out again sometime?" Roy asked as they reached Ed's dorm.

"Yeah," Ed replied, "I'd love to." Roy smirked, waving goodbye as he walked back out. Edward grinned as widely as she could, walking into her room. "Riza, what's up?" she asked, noticing Riza waiting for her.

"I'm just here to make sure Roy behaved," Riza replied, smiling, "Looks like you had a good time, how was it?"

"I never knew Roy could be such a gentleman," Ed sighed dreamily, "It was great, he got me a bouquet of white roses, did you see?"

"Really?" Riza asked, amusement overtaking her. "I think Roy can be a real gentleman with the proper motivation." Ed smiled.

"Yeah, we're going out again soon," Ed said, lost in her own thoughts, "I can't wait."

"Edward, you're destined for greatness," Riza laughed, "Going out with Roy, and having friends in places as high up as me? You're on top of the world."

"I guess I am," Ed replied. "I guess I am."


End file.
